The Secret Of Britannia
by lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Deep in the woods beside Britain's house dwelled a secret only known by three people; Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. This secret was never told to anybody, not even their youngest brother England, and this secret may just destroy our world. But when England starts to remember will they risk telling him or keep him wondering forever?


**The Secret Of Britannia**

**Chapter 1**

**Suspicion**

**Hey happy New Years! I hope you have a wonderful New Years! I have decided instead of updating my stories, I would start my new story that has been sitting in my note book of many fan fictions for months. So here is a treat that I wasn't going to put on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Deep in the woods beside Britain's house dwelled a secret only known by three people; Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. This secret was never told to anybody, not even their youngest brother England, and this secret may just destroy our world. This is where our story begins..._**

* * *

"Hey England, where are you going?" Shouted a certain obnoxious American

"Home!" England shouted back

You see England was not having a very good day, he had not been sleeping very well lately and it caught up with him this morning causing him to be late and rushed to get to the meeting, Then when he finally arrived Sealand was bothering the nations so he had to kick the micro nation out with much difficulty, After that America started being obnoxious like usual, and finally he had to get a migraine. So he decided to go home, however America would not let him ten feet away before he started shouting at the older man. Now here he is trying to out-walk America to his car.

"Come on England, don't be like that it was just a joke!" America yelled again

"Leave me alone America!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I am perfectly calm!"

"Then why are you storming off?"

England stopped walking and sighed turning to the American "Listen America, I have a headache and I just want to go home and sleep so please. Leave. Me. Be!"

America seemed to think for a moment "Well, if you have a headache you shouldn't be driving, I know I can drive you home!" He said taking England's arm, dragging him to the younger man's car.

England struggled tying to pull his arm away "What about my car?"

"I can come back and ask one of the other Countries to help bring it to you."

"Fine however you have to be quiet." He sighed in defeat

"No, problem Iggy!" America shouted then noticed England place a hand to his head "Oh, sorry Arthur."

* * *

It remained silent the rest of the way to England's house. By the time they got to his house his headache had completely disappeared.

"Arthur we're here." America said quietly

"Thank you." He mumbled then groaned as he noticed the tan car parked in his driveway

"What's wrong?" America asked worriedly

"My brother is here."

"Cool, which one?"

"Wales. Hopefully he did not bring North or Scotland with him."

"I like uncle Wales he's like a calmer, more level headed you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. We could always leave and come back later."

"No, I might as well get this over with. Thank you again Alfred." England said as he got out of the car

"Okay, bye Arthur!" America called back before driving away

"I have a bad feeling about this." England mumbled to himself

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, however before he could open it a blue uniform with two white sashes making an X shape replaced the door. England looked up and spotted fiery red hair and acidic green eyes.

"Scotland." He stated dully before trying to walk passed him "Can I please enter my own home?" He asked after many futile attempts

"Aye lad, but we need to talk." Scotland said moving out of the way

England entered and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

"What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"Apparently, you have been grumpier at the World Meetings and actually fell asleep in a few of them."

"Who, exactly gave you this Information?" he asked filling the kettle

"Oh, you know; France, Portugal, Prussia told me once too."

"Prussia?"

"Yeah, Believe it or not behind that annoying, narcissistic personality there is a guy who cares about his friends."

"It must be really deep down then, because I have never seen him recognize anyone else's feelings but his own."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about other countries."

"Mmm." England hummed as he started boiling the water "Would you like some tea Alistair?"

"No thank you." The room got silent for a bit as England poured the tea into his cup "Where is Dylan?" England asked adding milk and sugar to his tea

"He dropped came here then took North to Wales with him in my car. The buggers didn't want to pay for gas on their little trip." Scotland said sounding annoyed

"Ah. so I'm stuck with you?"

"Yup, just you and me."

"Lovely."'

England went into the living room and sat on his sofa. Scotland sat on the rocking chair in the corner.

"You know, you never told me what's wrong." Scotland said smirking

"Oh, it's nothing worry yourself with, I just can't get enough sleep."

"Why is that?"

"I have just been getting some nightmares lately nothing serious."

"Arthur if it is making you unable to get enough sleep it is serious."

"I am sleeping." England argued

"But not enough. You are falling asleep in meeting's, that should be all the proof you need."

England remained quiet staring at his tea cup.

Scotland sighed "Look if you want to talk about it, I am willing to listen."

England seemed to think it over "Scotland, are you sure we do not have parents?"

Scotland's eye's widened "Where did that come from?"

England shrugged "In my dreams, I would see a woman singing then she would tell me about having a mother, however when I was little you told me countries do not have parents. I do not know what to think."

"Arthur, countries don't have parents."

England looked up at him "Even if the parent is a country?"

"Even if the parent is a country."

"Oh, okay." He looked back down and sipped his tea

"How about I make some biscuits." Scotland said smiling

"Will they be edible?" England asked smirking

"My food is always edible!"

"Alistair, I cant keep your haggis down, and the other countries think I can stomach anything."

Scotland glared "Touché."

* * *

_**~In The**__**Kitchen~**_

Scotland heard England turn on the television, he pulled out his phone and called his younger brother and Arthur's older twin, Wales. He looked into the living room to make sure England would not be able to hear him, Sure enough, his eyes were glued to 'Doctor Who: Partners in Crime'. He went back into the kitchen getting the ingredients out for the biscuits, When Wales answered.

"Yes, Alistair." He greeted sounding bored

"Dylan! It's Arthur, he has been acting strange."

This got Wales' attention "What! How?"

"He is pretty quiet and introverted, I think he might be remembering."

"You did not tell him anything did you?" he yelled

Scotland sighed "No, it's for his own protection that we continue to keep this from him."

"But Alistair! He is only going to get worse if you keep it from him!" A new voice that Scotland recognized as Northern Ireland yelled

Scotland sighed again "I can't tell him Patrick."

"Fine, but if you don't fix this by next week we will be coming over. If it gets worse we will be there sooner, and we won't be happy either." He growled

"Okay, Bye Dylan, Patrick." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket "How am I supposed to fix this?"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Reviews are nice.**


End file.
